Mitering devices have been employed for cutting wood and molding for use as joints and base boards. However, the mitering devices are primarily used to make straight cuts. To provide the baseboard with rounded interlocking corners generally requires high skill with the mitering apparatus or the use of a coping saw. However, a coping saw also requires skill in use and time for manual cutting to avoid chipping.
There are many devices which contain guides that are used in combination with cutters for woodworking. U.S. Pat. No. 1,711,342 to Dishman discloses a molding cutting apparatus having rotating blades. The apparatus provides a face design.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,255 to Leonard discloses guides which are mounted on a bed to guide stock to a cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 367,674 to Shimer discloses a cutting device mounted on a table with a movable guide and a cutter for planing flat surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,165 to Pollak et al discloses a power tool with a rotary blade wheel having vanes skewed at the same angle with respect to the axis of rotation to provide an air flow parallel to the axis of rotation.